Santa Monica
by Leonia
Summary: Carmen's on vacation, but she's not happy. Why? A songfic based on Savage Garden's "Santa Monica"


Santa Monica

_Santa Monica_ Based on the song by Savage Garden

Disclaimer: The song _Santa Monica_ is copyrighted to Savage Garden and Columbia Records. Carmen Sandiego is copyrighted to Broderbund, The Learning Company, DIC Incorporated, and any other company out there. So don't email me and tell me that I'm using copyright stuff, I already know. 

Note: Italicized text is the lyrics. (You probably figured that out already.) 

_In Santa Monica, in the winter time  
The lazy streets so undemanding_

"Santa Monica pier..." Carmen looked at the people going by her. It was hard to imagine that wintertime meant snow--yet in Santa Monica, California, it was somewhat chilly but sunny. Maybe the perfect setting for a winter vacation without the snow. 

_I walk into the crowd_

Ivy and Zack were looking at a display of hats. 

"Hey Ivy, how does this look?" Zack had on a bucket hat. 

"Cute, Zack." Ivy turned to look in at the mirror and saw a raven-haired woman walking into a Starbucks cafe. 

_In Santa Monica, you get your coffee from  
The coolest places on the promenad_

"That'll be $1.75." 

Carmen doled out the change and gave it to the cashier. 

_Where people dress just so  
Beauty so unavoidable  
Everywhere you turn it's there_

Zack put the hat down. 

"What, you don't like it?" Ivy asked. 

"No, just that I can get a cheaper one when we get back to San Francisco," Zack answered. 

_I sit and wonder what am I doing here?_

Carmen watched a red-haired teenage girl and a younger blonde boy try on some hats. Maybe the boy wa was the girl's younger brother? 

_But on the telephone line I am anyone  
I am anything I want to be_

"Hey," a man's voice interrupted Carmen's thoughts. Carmen turned to see a man in his early 30s. 

"I saw you sitting this booth all alone and thought you might be lonely." The man sat across from Carmen. 

Carmen merely shrugged. 

"You look kind of familiar. What's your name?" the man asked, trying to strike up a conversation. 

Carmen stood up. "I'm sorry, but I must be going." She quickly left the cafe. 

"Wait! You left your coffee!" the man shouted. 

_I could be a supermodel  
Or Normal Mailer  
And you wouldn't know the difference  
Would you?_

Carmen watched as the man exited out of Starbucks to look for her. 'It's no use. If I tell him I'm Carmen Sandiego, I'll be caught. If I tell him anything else he might want to start a relationship. Best if I remain anonymous.' 

_In Santa Monica, all the people got  
Modern names like  
Jake or Mandy  
And modern bodies too_

"Ready for your Rollerblading lesson?" a boy of sixteen asked. 

"Almost, Jake." The girl finished strapping in her Rollerblades. "Shoot, I can't get up." 

"That's alright, Mandy." The boy helped the girl up, and steadied her as well. "Come on, little sis, I can't wait to go blading already!" He quickly sped away. 

"Hey, wait up!" Mandy tried to keep speed with Jake. 

_In Santa Monica, on the boulevard  
You'll have to dodge those in-line skaters  
Or they'll knock you down_

"Look out!" a voice shouted. 

Zack and Ivy turned to see a boy and girl on rollerblads speeding towards them. "Zack, hit it!" Ivy managed to dodge but Zack was a bit slow and got knocked down by the girl. 

"You two okay?" Ivy helped Zack and the girl up. 

"We're fine," Zack said. 

The boy skated by the trio. "Mandy, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, just don't go so fast next time." 

_I never felt so lonely  
Never felt so out of place  
I never wanted something more than this_

Carmen watched the two sibling groups and sighed. This vacation was turning into a nightmare. After the Avalon incident, Carmen needed time to relieve the damaged caused by the trauma. But this wasn't working. 

_But on the telephone line I am anyone  
I am anything I want to be_

Carmen picked up a phone and deposited a quarter and dime. 

_I could be a supermodel  
Or Normal Mailer  
And you wouldn't know the difference_

"Ring...ring..." 

'Someone please pick up the phone,' Carmen cursed silently. 

_On the telephone line I am any height  
I am any age I want to be  
I could be a caped crusader  
Or space invader  
And you wouldn't know the difference  
Would you?_

"Ring...ring..." 

_Would you?_

"Thank you for calling Disneyland. Thank you for calling Disneyland." 

Carmen sighed. She must've dialed the wrong number. 

_On the telephone line I am anyone  
I am anything I want to be  
I could be a supermodel  
Or Norman Mailer  
And you wouldn't know the difference_

Carmen deposited another quarter and dime and hoped she got the number right. 

"Ring...ring...Hello?" It was Avalon. 

Carmen said nothing at the sound of his voice. 

"Who's there?" Avalon asked. 

Carmen hung up. She simply lacked the guts to say anything to Avalon. 

_On the telephone line I am any height  
I am any age I want to be  
I could be a caped crusader  
Or space invader  
And you wouldn't know the difference_

Carmen started to leave when she was stopped by a red-headed teenage girl. 

"Don't I know you?" the girl asked. 

Carmen shook her head and left, leaving the girl to wonder the possibilites. 

_Or would you?_

Ivy looked as the raven-haired woman walked away. 

'I wonder why she has a sad expression on her face.' she thought. 'I guess it's better if it's kept a secret...even if it means the world will never know.' 


End file.
